El Reencuentro
by Momoshi31
Summary: dos almas separadas, un corazon que trato de olvidar, una esperanza... y el comienzo del amor...MIMATO...dejen reviews
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

**Aquí va una historia de MIMATO (-) aunk tambien abra takari y taiora (para los amantes del sorato muéranse muahahahaha).**

**Bueno nuestra historia es esta ok se les relatare lo acontecido para ahorrarme la escritura pues lo k pasa es esto :**

**Entre matt y mimi siempre hubo amor pero estos noo eran de los k le gusta demostrarlos, por lo siempre se peliaban, pero no eran peleas de mucha impetud siempre terminaban a risas y carcajadas, ellos nunca se declararon y fue si como sus padre decidieron mudarse**

**a NY por 3 años separándolos, no por conciencia sino por k sus padres tuvieron una oportunidad grande allá.**

**Pues ahora tiempo real ya los chicos tienen 17 por parte de matt, tai y sora, tk y kari 14 , mimi e izzy 16 y jou el viejolo 18.**

Pues resulta k les llega la noticia k su amiga vuelve a Japón , todos muy alegres y contentos de la noticia organizaban una fiesta para ella a acepción de un chico k solo observaba la escena desde una distancia propia para el (lo normal para matt )

Flash back

Todos estaban reunidos por una llamada k recibió sora por parte de mimi la cual parecía buenas noticias por su cara de felicidad

sora podrias decirnos k es lo k pasa.- Tai ,rascándose la barriga , tenia hambre U-

si sora dinos plissssss - tk

le paso a mimi?- con tono de preocupación, kari

le paso algo a mimi ? OO- jou

no nada de eso lo k pasa es k …- querría hacerlos morir de la intriga jijiii

Todos : kkkk?- todos con cara de matar a sora

VUELVE A JAPON – dijo muy contenta dando saltitos de un lado a otro .

Todos: kkkkkkkk?

pero cuando?-izzy

bueno creo k es el vienes en la mañana.

de esta semana?- dijo tk con

Sora: sip

Tai : pero eso será pasado mañana!

Sora sip

Jou: u k haremos para su bienvenida ?

Sora : UU – esperaba k ustedes me ayudaran por eso los llame –

Kari : sii… pero a mí no se me ocurre nada

A nosotros tampoco dijeron los chicos. Y por la cara de sora estaba mas k en blanco …

Matt : k se supone k se quedaran asi todo el día?

Tai : eres un tonto yamato , ayuda mejor , solo estas ahí parado sin hacer nada

Tk : es cierto hermano mas te vale k ayudes en esto – lo miro con cara de insinuación al parecer le decía algo con esa mirada

Matt giro la vista, sabia de k se trataba – quieren mi ayuda pues … pork no vamos a la cabaña de la playa de mis abuelos, ellos nunca están por lo k podemos ir allá sin ningún problema.

Tk: es cierto les pediré k me manden la llave

Matt: contento … vamonos. .

Tk: sip … pero pork

Matt : yo ya me voy , si te quieres ir caminando ese es tu problema- dicho esto tomo su llave y salio por la puerta .

Tk : oye hermano esperame … adiós chicos – antes de irse se le dio con pequeño beso a kari salio despavorido.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

FLASH BACK

Ya en el carro de yamato tk y el conversaban no muy animadamente…

Hermano no te alegra k mimi vuelva – dijo esto con una gran sonrisa

No tanto por.

Como k no tanto ella era tu amor de la infancia – se molesto con esa respuesta

Matt se sonroso, era cierto lo k sintió por ella nunca lo sintió por nadie, de manera k se preguntaba si algún día podía llegar a querer a sora de la misma manera, el desde su partida no fue el mismo y el decia k ya habia desaparecido de su mente y corazon.

K cosas dices enano, como se te ocurre decir eso – lo golpeo en la cabeza

Oye eso duele y te lo digo por fue tu primer y gran amor y eso no se olvida tan fácil, a ti te dolió mas k a nadie su partida.

Si lo fue, y esa es la palabra "fue" además sabes k ahora me gusta sora

Ja…y en serio crees k estas enamorado de ella, tus ojos brillaban cada vez k mencionaban a mimi y con sora es … nada de eso

Oye me gusta sora y punto además sabes k mimi tuvo un novio allá en NY, y dudo k ella sintio lo mismo k yo … y k no se hable mas del tema.- dijo con un dejo de tristeza en el rostro.

Pero – cara de perrito y susurro algo – eso crees tu ella si te quiso

K dijiste

Nada hermano nada – dijo el pobre tk algo nervioso

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Bueno como vieron a matt le "gusta" sora, pero a tai también le gusta, eso a hecho k su amistad este mas dejada por ambos. La cosa es k sora no esta segura de lo k siente por ambos. Tk y kari son novios hace 3 años, desde la partida de mimi.

Y a nuestra querida mimi….

Bueno eso es todo lo k a pasado es estos últimos 3 años.

Por parte de mimi con lo k dijo matt es cierto su novio era Michael… pero sucedió k el solo la uso, "eso a dejado marcada a mimi según sus amigos", pero eso no es cierto eso la hizo entender k tampoco lo llego a querer, es su mente estaba otro muchacho muy parecido a el.

Bueno también hay otro detalle matt le dice princesa a mimi… no me pregunten pork …así quieren una razón me encanta cuando leo otros fic y matt le dice princesa a mimi - esta lindoooooo! Pero no será mucho y además le dice así por el capitulo k a ella la visten de princesa X

Fin del prologo


	2. capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1 : Reencuentro **

Ya en el aeropuerto los chicos esperaban el vuelo de mimi el llegaría a las 10 a.m y para ello faltaban unos 30 m, pero sora los acelero para k llegaran a tiempo, haciendo los llegar a las 8: 30(N/A: imagínense las caras de los chicos a esa hora.)

Todos iban vestidos tipo playero ya k ese mismo día irían a la cabaña de los abuelos de matt y tk. Sora y taki tenían puestas una falda y una blusa de tiritos en donde se podían ver perfectamente los tirantes de los trajes de baño. Los chicos llevaban unos baguis

Cada uno con sus respectivos colores de los emblemas y una camisa blanca.

Ya eran las 10 y 45 y el vuelo no llegaba, todos estaban impacientados, con hambre y sueño. En ese momento se oyó decir:

Lamentamos mucho a los familiares del vuelo de NY a Japón hubo una serie de problemillas pero el vuelo llegara en 10 m.

Alfil – dijo el chico de cabellos alborotados.

Si, mas vale k no fue un problemota lo del avión por k si no estaríamos aquí un bueno rato mas – dijo yamato con sarcasmo.

Bueno si esperemos k a mimi no le allá pasado nada – dijo kari muy preocupada.

Miren allá viene mimi!- dijo tk muy entusiasmado

Los chicos esperaron su llegada, pero al verla lo tomaron muy de sorpresa

A lo lejos se veía una muchacha de aproximadamente de unos 16 años con un pelo muy largo y castaño y un cuerpo bn formado y una vestimenta hawaiana ? Oo

Mimi pero k te paso? Por k estas vestida así- dijo sora muy sorprendida. Bueno todos lo estaban, mimi se percato de ello y se decidió a explicarles

Ola sora! hey k acaso no me van a saludar Chicos–dijo muy sonriente.

O si lo siento mucho – dijo sora abrazando a mimi

No hay de k – respondió ella

Luego fue tai quien la abrazo lo cual provoco una reacción en sora k solo jou noto.

Oye veo k creciste ya no eres la enana de siempre – con tono gracioso

A si –dijo enviándole una mirada asesina aunk burlona – ya veo k sigues con el mismo pajon de siempre tai.

Hey no le digas pajon es estilo – dijo muy orgulloso

Sip lo k digas taichi – respondió resignada

Vaya vaya con k los bebes ya crecieron – dijo al ver la parejita agarada de manos – ju…me imagino k ya son novios no?- abrazándolos a los dos al mismo tiempo

Si – respondieron al unísono

Me alegra, sabia k tarde o temprano pasaría esto- muy segura de sus palabras

Luego la abrazoron izzy y jou.

Vaya superior jou ya parece todo un medico.

Jeje k cosas dices mimi-dijo muy sonriente – y apropósito deja de llamarme superior si?

Tratare pero creo k no podré superior jijiji.

Hay mimi tu nunca cambias- dijo izzy

Mimi luego giro la vista a cierto chico k estaba en una columna recostado.

Y k señor simpatía no va a saludarme – dijo mirándolo a los ojos muy seria aunk con tono medio burlón.

Matt se quedó mirándola por varios segundos, luego se acerco y le dijo.

Claro k si princesa – con un tono no tan frió para luego abrazarla.

_Pork me ciento así … es k acaso … no la e olvidado como creo …k te estas diciendo matt ella acaba de llegar y ya estas paranoico .._

Cuanto tiempo sin verte mimi – aun estaban abrazados

Si, a sido mucho, los e extrañado tantos – dijo separada de matt algo sonrojada pero nadie lo noto, luego se limpio una lagrima k ya venia cayendo hacia su mejilla.

Bueno vamonos – dijeron tai y tk con las maletas de mimi- ya es hora de ir a la cabaña – ese fue tk.

Si – respondió kari a su apuesto novio aun agarados de la mano – apropósito mimi ahora explícanos pork estas vestida asi?

A esto es k nuestro avión tuvo k ir primero a Hawai a llevar a una estrella de cine

Kkkkk – dijeron las chicas

A kien – dijo kari con estrellas en los ojos

Me encantaría decirte, pero no se, solo se k luego se disculpo mucho y nos dio cócteles y estas ropas. Aaa… – dijo buscando algo en un bulto pequeño k tenia en los brazos – tomen y le dio uno de esos collares de flores tipo hawaiana a cada uno con sus respectivos colores (tai-naranja, sora-rojo , matt-azul , izzy-morado, jou-blanco. Tk-amarillo, kari-rosado y ella se quedo con uno verde).

Bueno ya vamonos k se nos hace tarde – todos se fueron a las playa. Se fueron en un carro: sora, tai, matt y mimi; matt era quien conducías y en el otro kari, tk, jou e izzy .

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2 : Emociones y decepciones **

Ya habian recorrido la mitad del camino, en el carro en donde hiva jou habia silencio medio incomodo ya k en la parte de atrás se veian dos jóvenes besandose tiernamente (no apasionado sino tai me mata jiji).

En el otro auto es todo lo contrario las chicas estaban hablando y los otros dos comiendo boca ( chicos eso no se hace no esten oyendo conversaciones ajenas)…las chicas de callaron en el resto del camino y matt aprovecho eso para poner musica -…

Justo en ese momento empezaba la cancion de una cancion de los fall out boy- Grand Theft Autumn

Oye yama plissss no ahora, estamos muy trankilos para escuchar ese tipo de musica- dijo tai algo aburrido.

Matt solo se limito a mirarlo- este es mi auto, ok.

Pero yamato…- dijo sora, pero se cayo al ver k mimi le subio el volumen y empezo a cantar.

Grand Theft Autumn

When I wake up, I'm willing to take my chances on the hope I forget  
that you hate him more than you notice I wrote this for you.

You need him. I could be him...  
I could be an accident but I'm still trying.  
That's more than I can say for him.

Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good thing about this part of town.

Someday I'll appreciate in value, get off my ass and call you...but for the meantime I'll sport my  
brand new fashion of waking up with pants on at 4:00 in the afternoon.

You need him. I could be him...  
I could be an accident but I'm still trying.  
That's more than I can say for him.

1-2-3-4!

Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good thing about this part of town.  
x3

Wow-grito mimi – eso si es una canción fantástica!

Mimi a ti tambn te gusta ese tipo de musica? – pregunto tai con ironia

Sip por?

Tai suspiro – ay dios mimi! Como te puede gustar eso estas lokaaaaaaa .

Ja …admítelo tai eres tu el k tiene mal gusto- dijo matt vencedor

Mimi y desde cuando te gusta eso a ti – esa fue sora

Desde k llegue a NY, alla se oye mas ese tipo de música – respondió mimi.

Al parecer a la princesa no es tan …- iba a decir matt pero fue interrumpido por mimi- hey, hey matt ten cuidado con lo k cas a decir – con una mirada amenazante,este puso una cara de terror.

Jajajajajaja … te intimido la princesa matt-dijo tai por la cara de su amigo.

Jaja …k gracioso – dijo yama con una mira fria y penetrante .

Ya llegamos matt?- dijo mimi algo ansiosa por bajarse del auto

Nop, faltan varios kilómetros – dijo el mirandola por el retrovisor

Ok –

Solo habian pasado 20 minutos de la pregunta de mimi , a habian llegado cuando los chicos se disponen anunciarlo se sorprende al notar k…

Chicas ya llegamos – dijo matt muy serio

Jejejeje… mira – dijo tai

De k te ries tont… vaya y eso no fue un camino largo –

Bueno las despertamos?

Siii jajajaja – los dos chicos pusieron una cara de pillos

CHICASSSSSSSSS!- pero solo consiguieron k sora se despertara.

K susede dijo sora adormilada

Vamos linda ya llegamos - dijo tai de manera tierna abriendole la puerta para k dispusiera a bajar del auto, esto le incomodo mucho a matt kien se les kedo viendo muy friamente.

Me siento algo mareada tai –

A.. ok … espera déjame llevarte adentro…mattt saca a mimi del auto sora no se siente muy bn! – dijo entrando a la cabaña en donde ya se encontraba los demás chicos.

Yamato se quedo detenidamente mirando a la parejita …puso cara de disgusta pero

…

cuando yama se disponía abrir la puerta, se encontró con una bella joven k dormía cómodamente en aquel auto, este se sento al lado de ella …_k hermosa esta y eso k habian pasado 3 años desde la ultima vez k la pudo contemplar de esa manera parecia un angel …yamto ishida k te pasa pork estas pensando eso … ..._sus pensamientos fueron interumpidos por esa joven k lo estaba llamando desde hace varios segundos y el no reacionaba .

aaa si dime k pasa – dijo el algo nervioso

te encuentras bn estas sonrojado…no me digas k tienes fiebre-dijo esta muy preocupada

a no, no es eso , aaa por cierto ya llegamos

enserio donde estan los demas ?

Estan adentro nosotros somos los unicos k faltamos vamos ?

Claro – y asi lo hicieron entraron a la cabana

Cuando mimi entro se kedo fascinada por lo hermosa k era, no es k había alfombra , copas de planta ni nada por el estilo en realidad era muy simple Aunk muy hermoso

habían un vestíbulo en donde estaban todas las maletas era muy bello pero estas inrumpian la vista, luego una gran sala en donde había un chimenea era raro pero en las noches hacia muchooo frió y eso lo ayudaba a calentar la casa , volviendo a esto, estaba otra sala mas pequeña en donde se divisaba una escultura de son angeles sobre un bello puente, estaba el comedor en donde habia una puerta de cristal k conectaba al panito en donde estaba una piscina enorme y por ahí mismo se salia a la hermosa playa y una cocina.

Es hermosa vdd?- dijo matt por la cara de asombro k tenia la mimi

Si realmente hermoso

Esta a la altura de una princesa ?

Ummmm.. si pero no a la de un plebeyo como tu – dijo ento con una cara picara, con la cual matt izo una parecida pero con los ojos entre cortdos – asi- dijo matt – sip –dijo ella dandose la vuelta – pues entonces correee- dicho esto empezo a perseguirla por toda la casa.

Matt basta – gritaba ella

Pork deberia –

En eso subieron a la segunda planta alli en frente a la sal común se encontraban kari, tk , jou e izzy muy sorprendidos por lo k estaban viendo, matt y mimi se detuvieron se acercaron pero …

Mattt! – dijo kari muy alterada

Hermano k haces aki, no tienes hambre vamos a bajar, preparanos algo – dijo tk

K ocurre ahí tk?

No nada , pork

Permiso déjame ver

No hermano vamos abajo si

Muevete tk- haciendo k este se eche para un lado

Kari por favor con permiso –le dijo ahora a la menor de la familia kamilla

Ok , pero no te va a gustar nada matt- esto lo dijo muy sera, se hizo a un lado y…

En la sal común estaban dos jóvenes besándose apasionadamente una chica de pelo rojizo esta acoralada contra la pared mientras su "amigo" estaba frente a ella comiendose uno al otro.

Pero k…- dijo yamato con la voz casi nula

Oye tai, espera k le vamos a decir a matt de esto.

No lo se, pero todo a su tiempo.

JA… NO ME TIENEN K DECIR NADA, UNA IMAGEN VALE MAS K MIL PALABRAS- dijo esto con dejo de amargura- SORA! YA VEO K ESCONTRASTE A TU TAN ESPERADO PRINCIPE AZUL – alerta sarcasmo, sarcasmo.

Espera matt déjame explicarte…- dijo sora muy triste por la expresión en el sus ojos se veían fríos y calculadores, los veía con desprecio…

Jaja, como sea – dicho esto se disponía a bajar las escaleras, pero.

Matt… deja k sora te explique …- pero fue interrumpida por mat

PRINCESA CAPRICHOSA, ME ESTORVAS- después k grito esto mimi se kito, el bajo las escaleras y salio de la casa.

_Pork me trato así, pork me dijo esas cosas, de verdad el piensa todavía eso de mi… al parecer si TT, como pude llegar a creer k el me quería aunk sea como… amiga- _con este ultimo pensamiento sus ojos se nublaron, ya no quería estar ahí, quería irse lejos de ahí, lejos matt. Empezó a bajar las escaleras, todos los demás estaban atónicos con la reacción de matt.

Mimi- tk fue el primero en reaccionar al ver la cara k habia puesto mimi con le k le habia dicho matt- perdona a mi hermano, el nunca kiso decir eso te lo aseguro. Deja k procese todo esto k le a pasado y veras lo primero k ara es buscar para pedirte perdón.

Mimi se encontraba de espaldas a tk, solo se voltio le sonrió y salio por el mismo lugar k salio matt con una mochila en los brazos.

Jou : al parecer le afecto mucho lo dijo matt.

Izzy: creo k si por la reaccion k tuvo.

Kari por su parte solo sonrio con algo de amargura y dijo – talvez no fueron las palabras k le hirieron. Todos se quedaron viendo a kamilla, pero ella solo siguió sonriendo.

Kieres decir k…- este fue tk, k al parecer ya había caído en las palabras de su querida novia, y esta como respuesta asintio con la cabeza- bueno ya no pensemos en eso, ellos son grandes, k arreglen sus problemas ellos solitos – embozando una sonrisa maravillado con la noticia k le habían dicho – vamos a desempacar, estaremos aquí aproximadamente una semana.

Fin capitulo 2.


End file.
